What is happening?
by Calmer331
Summary: Something is not right. Harry potter isnt sure what it is, but he can smell it in the air.
1. What just happened?

"What am I doing here?"

It was something Harry Potter thought to himself more and more as the days passed. He was part of the Aurur corp. Everything was going well rising quickly through the ranks. It wasn't like he hated his job, or that he wasn't thriving at his job. What was happening was that Harry Potter was missing his best friend, Hermione Granger. His best friend had been going back and forth between Great Britain and Australia, where her parents had ended up staying once the war was over. It was decided that they would stay in Australia. Their memories had been returned back to them, and there were no hard feelings, just that they had been settled there for a while and that it would be silly for them to move.

Hermione was alright with it at first, taking trips back and forth for the first couple of years. Staying with her parents for a while every year. She had loved them deeply, and Harry knew that and accepted it. He may not have had a good family life, but knew that a majority of people did, and it was understandable that someone would want to visit their parents. As the years passed though, Hermione started staying longer and longer. Again understandable to harry, but to others it was not. Ron Weasley had finally gotten fed up over it and after dating for years with Hermione there had been a huge fight between the two of them, one for the ages. Of course it had happened at the airport which Hermione had been using to take her trips back and forth. Things were said that Harry didn't think either of them could have ever uttered, things were thrown, and Harry had to take a weekend to go to Australia to comfort an irate and extremely upset Hermione. He had grown up a lot since he had started at Hogwarts, and thought Ronald had well, but that didn't seem to be the case, and it had been six months since the argument, with Hermione yet to come back to Great Britain.

Harry himself had gone down a couple of months ago to check in Hermione and was pleased to find out everything was going well. She had settled in an apartment close to her parents and even had gotten a job at one of the Magical Schools in Australia, becoming the Transfiguration teacher after the one who had been teaching there for the time being was killed in what was thought was a freak accident.

Hermione had taken quickly to working at the school and was having a grand time. It was a bit of a surprise since everyone in Britain had thought she would have worked for the ministry, but when she had gotten the job at the school it was quickly realized by some that she had come to love it and she was not coming back to live in Britain anytime soon.

It had upset Harry a bit that she had left, but the two of them had a long talk about it the last time that Harry had gone to visit her, and he realized that she was truly happy. He couldn't fault her either. Britain had idolized the trio after the end of the war. None of them could walk down a street without being stopped and asked for an autograph or followed by a creep or a reporter, trying to find out what they were doing at any moment of time.

Harry was pretty immune to it, and had taken to it in stride, being discrete about what he was doing, making sure to not make many public appearances, flooing and apparating where he could. Ron on the other hand ate up the attention. He loved the questions and the interviews. Even seven years after the war, the publicity came and Ron ate it up like he was eating lunch at Hogwarts. Hermione on the other hand did not like any of it. She wasn't like Harry and wanted her peace while not trying to hide herself.

This was another reason why Harry thought Hermione had left. It wasn't the deciding factor, but it certainly didn't help the cause for Hermione to stick around.

Back to the present where Harry found himself at the local pub near his flat. It wasn't even late yet, the sun just going down. It wasn't that Harry drank a lot, but it was one of the only places that he could go without being bothered. He had an understanding with the owner of the bar that he would be able to stay there whenever he wanted, and as long as he treated the waitresses and bartenders well and gave some good tips, anyone who tried to bother him was immediately kicked out. Harry certainly had kept up to his side of the promise and he actually became friends with the owner, which even led to more of a focus to keep Harry happy when he was there.

Harry was about to order his drink that he would sip on for the night when an older man sat down in front of him. Harry raised his eyebrows when it was none other than Kingsley Shacklebolt, minister of magic. It was not uncommon for the man to seek Harry out. They would sit and talk about meaningless things most times, and sometimes about the politics of the country. While they weren't actually friends, they would sound each other out for advice at times and neither were trying to get one up on the other. Both were good for the other and both knew it.

It was this reason why Kingsley had sought out Harry. He sat down across from harrys usual booth and dropped a folder down in front of Harry. This was one of those times that there meeting would be important, and Kingsley was actually glad that he found Harry in a public place where there wouldn't be attention drawn to there impromptu meeting. Whether Harry knew it or not, Kingsley had someone tracking Harry on a nightly basis. Not too close to make it stand out, but enough for the minister to know what Harry was doing when they were able to find him.

Harry quickly snatched up the folder and opened it up, thumbing through the contents while sipping on his drink

"I was doing a bit of research when I stumbled upon this." Kingsley stated, not waiting for Harry to finish reading. "That teacher they found dead at the school Hermione was working at didn't seem to die from some freak accident from what it looks like." It was understood by Harry that the trio had some kind of detail on them. If anything was to happen to any of them the uproar from the public would have been catastrophic. Harry knew that he was being followed, but never brought it up to Kingsley, knowing that it was needed, and that there was nothing that he could say for Kingsley to change his mind.

He was glad that Ron and Hermione were being kept tabs on. Ron and Harry had slowly grown apart over the years, and while they shared dinner once in a while and while Harry visited the Burrow once in a blue moon, it certainly wasn't the same as it was in the past.

Harry was only slightly surprised that Kingsley was still keeping tabs on Hermione. It was only really known by friends and family that Hermione had gone to Australia. The rest of the public didn't know much else other than that Hermione would disappear from time to time and that his was an extended period of time that no one had seen her.

"Met an ugly end didn't he?" Harry muttered as he kept reading. It had been reported to the Australian public that the teacher had just been found dead in his abode, since he was a teacher and nothing needed to be said to upset the students of the school, or the students families. What really happened though was almost bizarre. Professor Ben Tate had been hit with several cutting curses, and was found dead and tied up in his bed. Blood covered the walls of his room, which was all his, and a note was left on him stating that he wouldn't be the last. There had been an investigation by the Australian Ministry, but nothing had been concluded and it had started becoming cold. No other murders like this one had been discovered, and it had started to fall farther and farther back in case loads, until now at least.

"There has been another killing, another teacher dead." Kingsley stated as he dropped a second folder down in front of Harry which was snatched up before it hit the table. Harry quickly started reading through the documents while Kingsley spoke. "DADA professor Amanda Hambers put up much more of a fight but was eventually caught in her apartment, tied up and tortured to death. There is blood that is not hers, and her apartment was in shambles, but a note in the same handwriting as the first. Stating that war is coming.

"We were notified by the Australian ministry right after it happened, especially since Hermione is now located that the school, and is asking for assistance…" "When do I go?" Harry asked quickly finishing his drink. He knew that Kingsley wouldn't just be dropping by to let him know that this was going on without having a plan in place.

"As soon as your ready. You are going to be security at the school, and doing a little investigation. All due respect to the Australian Ministry, there isn't anyone quite like you in their ranks, not even in the highest ups. I knew you would have a vested interest in this since Hermione was there. I have notified Hermione of the situation and that someone was going to come by, but I didn't mention who it would be." He winked as he got up, handing Harry two portkeys. "One is a layover in Egypt. I know your worried about what is happening, but please be careful. I expect weekly updates."

The Two shook hands and the minister quickly left the pub, while Harry gathered up his stuff as well as the documents and quickly made it back to his flat.


	2. Old Friends and Meeting New Ones

Harry quickly cleaned up his small flat, eager to leave. He never really collected much in the way of furniture and his place was kind of bare. Clothes were easily packed and any other necessities that Harry thought that he would need were quickly packed as well and he was ready to leave within the hour.

Locking his door quietly, Harry made his way to his kitchen, where he activated his port key. He would have all his mail forwarded to him and respond to who he had to. Mail from friends and important people had slowed to a point to where he was only keeping in touch with a few people important enough to keep in contact with, and Harry would update them on the situation when he was able to.

After quickly stopping off at the Egypt ministry, Harry was port keyed to the Australian Ministers main office, where he was greeted by an old house elf, whose name was Wonky, and led to the Ministers office. An anxious Harry opened the door to be greeted by three people. The first person was obviously the Minister of Australia, who was sitting behind an old Oak desk. He was an older gentleman, named Jonathan Thorpe. Minister Thorpe had been head of the ministry for a long time, and had been preparing to retire. The second person Harry knew nothing about and assumed that he would be introduced shortly.

Finally Harry had laid eyes on Hermione, who had just turned to see who had come into the room. Instantly realizing that it was Harry, Hermione jumped out of her chair and rushed over to him, enveloping him in one of her patented death hugs, which left Harry quickly gasping for air.

Harry hugged her back quickly and pulled her off of him, laughing as he did so. "It's good to see you too Hermione, but please don't kill me yet, I just got here!" Harry laughed as Hermione smirked, slapping him on the arm. "Oh please Harry! You know I wouldn't do that. I'm so glad it's you! Minister Kingsley said someone would be coming to help out with the investigation, but refused to tell me who it was!"

Harry shrugged. "I just found out a couple of hours ago myself." Harry turned to the two other adults and offered handshakes to the two. "I am Harry Potter, I wish it was under better circumstances that I was meeting the two of you. I offer any assistance that I can in this investigation." Both adult shook his hand."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter, minister Kingsley has had only wonderful things to say about you." Stated Minister Thorpe. He turned to the other woman standing. "This is Professor Sharpe. She is the Headmistress of the major Australian school of Magic, called the Melbourne School of Magic." The headmistress smiled. "Welcome to Australia Mr. Potter. I look forward to working with you. It's a scary situation to be honest with you, but I have faith we can figure it out and stop the killings before it gets out of control. Harry nodded and turned to the minister.

"Whatever you need from me minister, I will be of assistance, just let me know what I need to do" The minister nodded and stood. "We have some information and evidence which has been gathered for your and will be stored in an office in the Ministry building. You will have that office to work out of, and you will also have an office at the school that you will be able to work out of. I will leave residence to you. There will be a place for you to stay if you want just outside of the school in the neighboring town, which is much like your town of Hogsmeade by Hogwarts…" Harry nodded. "I will stay there if that is alright with everyone. If I have to change residence for any reason I will let you and the Headmistress know."

Harry was given a quick tour of the Ministry and the office that he would be able to work on. Harry noted that there really was not a lot of evidence from either murder, and noted that he would go on his own to see what happened for himself.

The minister was a busy man and soon made his way to his other appointments for the day, leaving the other three adults at the entrance of the ministry.

"Let us go to the school and Hermione can give you a more in depth tour of the school." A port key was taken to the headmistresses' office, and the two friends bid the professor farewell, with promise to come to the weekly professor meeting later on in the day.

Once they left the headmistresses office they quickly made their way to Hermione's office, where Harry made himself comfortable on the couch in the room while Hermione behind her desk. There was a moment of silence before Hermione spoke first.

"Im really glad you were the one chosen to come. I didn't know anything about the first murder until the second one came up and it was explained in more detail by Professor Sharpe. The Australian Minister quickly contacted me when he found out who I was, and suggested that someone from the British Ministry come by to help out with the investigation." Harry nodded. "Kingsley found me in my usual spot and gave me the info."

Hermione sighed when Harry mentioned where Kingsley had found him. Hermione had become increasingly worried about harry over the last few years. He had become more withdrawn from everyone except herself. She loved him like a brother, and always would, but she wasn't able to give him everything, which included a companion. She thought of Harry like a brother, an older brother when he saved her life, and when he gave her advice, and a younger brother when she kept him in line, like berating him to finish his homework. It was quite the dynamic between the two of them, but it was an unspoken agreement between the two of them that their friendship was too important to risk if they started dating. That didn't stop Hermione for looking out for what was best for Harry, and if she had to play match maker, then she would be more than happy to do it.

Harry knew the look Hermione was giving him, smiled and shrugged. He knew that she didn't like it when he stayed out by himself all the time, and it was a topic of conversation the two of them would have from time to time, but more than anything Harry wanted to be on his own for the time being. He knew that one day he would want to start a family, but right now was not the right time. He was very engrossed in his job, and he wanted to make sure that he had a stable life before he started to try for a girlfriend.

Hermione quickly dragged him off of the couch and started to give Harry a tour of the school. Harry never had seen the inside of a Magical school other than Hogwarts and this could not have been more different than his old stomping grounds.

Melbourne was a much more structured and spread out school than Hogwarts. First and foremost the school was split up into several buildings. The major building was the classroom building. A towering structure that reached several stories up and each floor taught a different subject to the students. The main lobby on the first floor. Defense on the second floor, Charms the third, Transfiguration the fourth, History the fifth, Potions the sixth, and other miscellaneous classes on the seventh and eight floors. Herbology was in its own building, with gardens for working around it. Dorms were in smaller buildings surrounding the classroom building. There were five buildings for dorms, for years one through five. The sixth and seventh years were split between the buildings and tasked with watching the younger kids and make sure nothing got out of hand.

A mess hall was its own separate building for meals, and teachers also had offices scattered around the campus. It seemed much more organized than Hogwarts ever did, but knew for a fact that Hogwarts would never change, seeing as it was over a thousand years old. As they toured the campus they were stopped several times by students who noticed the pair, asking questions about who Harry was and why he was there. Hermione gave a standard line that more would be explained at dinner that evening, and that Harry was here to help.

Harry did notice that while the school was probably a very safe place, noticing the hundreds of charms on the school, that there was a bit of a tense air going around. Everyone knew what was going on, and everyone seemed to just be a bit on edge. The younger kids may not have known what was going on, but after the second murder, trust older students were gathered and told of the situation, being given strict instructions to not mention anything about the murders and to keep an eye out for anything that didn't seem right.

The extended tour ended at the main conference room for the teachers to have their meetings, and Hermione and Harry were two of the last to make it. The teachers seemed to be given a heads up that Harry would be arriving, and he was greeted warmly by most of the staff. Everyone quickly took seats at a conference style setting and Professor Sharpe started the meeting.

"Welcome to another meeting my teachers. Dinner is going to be a bit extended, so this meeting is going to be a little short. Mr. Harry Potter will be with us for the foreseeable future. Due to events that are out of our control, Mr. Potter will be helping in the investigation of the murders of Professor Ben Tate and Amanda Hambers. Please welcome him to our campus with open arms." Harry waved to them all, promising to meet with everyone over the next few days. The headmistress waited patiently for a minute before continuing. "We will continue as normally as possible. These are horrible events which have shaken us all, but we cannot let the students down. Mr. Potter will have the same authority that teachers have, and that will be explained to the students tonight. If anyone has anything that needs to be told to Mr. Potter, please don't hesitate to talk to him."

Harry motioned to speak, which Headmistress Sharpe granted. "I wish we could have all met under better circumstances, but I am here to help you all out. Please proceed as normally as possible. I want to figure this out as much as you all do, and I will meet with all of you over the next couple of days. The door to my office will be open 24 hours a day for anyone who needs to talk to me, no matter what, so please don't hesitate." He nodded to the headmistress motioning that he was done.

Everyone in the room seemed to appreciate that someone from the outside was so willing to help out. This group of teachers seemed to be a lot closer than the teachers at Hogwarts ever were, and they seemed to care about each other more as well. Harry looked forward to meeting them all and helping out where he could.

After a couple of smaller issues were brought up the meeting was adjourned and everyone made their way to the mess hall where students were quickly piling in for dinner. Tables were scattered around the huge room, where there was no segregation between years and others. Houses were not a thing in Melbourne, the only thing separating the children were the different dorms for the years.

There was a bit of a buzz when everyone entered the mess hall. They knew there was another adult that no one had seen before, and while a few knew that it was Harry Potter, the rumors hadn't spread that quickly.

Everyone was quickly seated and the Headmistress stood. "Now just one quick announcement please. Harry Potter has arrived from Britain and we will be entertaining for the near future at the least. He will have all the same privileges as any other professor and is here to help out with the absence of our two beloved teachers. Please treat him with respect and his door is open 24 hours a day if you need anything at all." The headmistress nodded to Harry who stood.

"First and foremost I want to send my condolences to all of you for the loss of your teachers. While I didn't know them specifically, I know how hard dealing with the loss of someone may be. I will be around the campus for the next few months helping out with things. If anyone needs me my office door is always open. Don't be afraid to come by."

Harry quickly sat down, if anyone came by to see him there would be more to say. He did not know anyone other than Hermione and would go out of his way to help out where it was needed, but he was in a bit of uncharted water.

Dinner quickly started, and while there was a bit of a buzz after Harry's introduction, the excitement soon calmed down and everyone ate their meals as usual. Harry found himself chatting quietly with Hermione about what was going to happen over the next few days. Also joining the conversation was young Amber Hampshire. While chatting and introducing himself Harry found out that she was the temporary teacher for DADA . Amber was the youngest teacher by a few years, only 22. She was quickly appointed out of university when there was the need for a DADA after the passing of Professor Hambers. A teacher needed to be found quickly, and Amber jumped at taking the job. She had a bit of suspicion about what had happened, but when Professor Sharpe offered the job, Amber had to say yes.

Amber had heard a bit about what Harry had done overseas. She certainly knew who he was, and what had happened in Britain with Voldemort. Not knowing anything was not something Amber had ever liked, and got her fair of updates about the war in Britain. She had quickly become friends with Hermione Granger because she wanted to know what really happened. She also found that she could relate to the older girl. They were both very studious, and while Amber never had gotten into a real firefight, was always willing to help someone out.

Meeting Harry Potter was a chance in a lifetime that Amber had to take, not just because of who he was back in his home country, but the fact she was intrigued about who he really was. He wasn't nearly as arrogant or cocky that she might expect him to be, and she also thought him to be cute in a ruffled sort of way.

Amber herself was quite short herself, which sometimes she fretted about being only 5'1". She had long brown hair and while not thin, was certainly fit and pretty in an understated kind of way. She quickly found Harry to be an engaging character and Hermione certainly kept her in the conversation, quickly grabbing hold of her attention when she saw the way she looked at Harry a couple of times.

Amber decided to take a bold step and look pointedly at Harry and Hermione. "So what is Harry Potter really doing here? I'm sure that while someone from the Auror department of Great Britain isn't sent to every school around the world." Hermione arched an eyebrow and flicked her eyes at Harry, who had closed his own and ran his hand through his hair.

Harry sighed before speaking. "I certainly was going to meet with everyone about what is going on, but I'm not going to be announcing everything to everyone at the same time. Why don't you come to my office with me after dinner? Hermione was already coming and she knows what is going on."

Amber raised her eyebrows in surprise. She didn't think he would tell her so quickly and jumped on the opportunity. "If you are ready so am I."


	3. Meetings on both sides

Years after, while pondering life mysteries, Amber Hampshire had her eyes opened in ways that she never thought she would ever have them. She knew Harry Potter had done some extraordinary things, but her mind was blown open when she actually heard some of the stories from Harry and Hermione themselves.

The three retired from dinner and made their way to Harry's office which was bare still, except for a desk and a couple of chairs. Harry quickly puttered around setting up what little he had, while the young women made themselves comfortable, a couple of couches that were conjured to relax for them for the time being.

Harry settled down and stared at the Hermione and Amber before speaking.

"Im going to be straight with you Amber, as you may or may have not realized, both of the deaths of the professors were not freak accidents. They were both murdered brutally, and I have been sent over to investigate. Hermione Granger is also my best friend, and being concerned for her safety, the British Ministry has decided that they want a part in the investigation. I was chosen mainly for two reasons. I have a vested interest of the well being of my best friend, and my uses are better here than back in Britain…"

Amber only gasped quietly when she heard what happened, and recovered quickly. "I assume that there is reason to believe that these murders are connected in some way… and that there is also reason to believe that they are going to keep happening?" Harry nodded grimly. There were threatening notes left on each stating simply that things will escalate further. What I went through was a prolonged and terrible situation that was handled poorly in Britain. I certainly don't want to see something like that happen again, and I will do everything in my power to stop it before it starts. They're very well may be someone that is out to start some nonsense, and I will have none of it."

Hermione was a bit surprised that Harry would tell so much to Amber so quickly. It wasn't that she didn't think highly of Amber. She was quite perceptive and was able to put two and two together quite quickly, but it wasn't quite in Harry's character to open up and give so much detail so quickly. After pondering about it, she noticed Harry was growing up, and they both knew how holding information close to the vest did hurt the war against Voldemort. Anything that would help out the situation, she was all for it.

Amber started thinking for a moment. "It doesn't sound like you were happy at how things have happened in the past, and I'm glad you have learned from the mistakes of the past. I know you don't know me all that well, but I would like to help in any way I can. I went to this school and graduated from here. I knew who those teachers were, and while they were not my favorite, I can't fathom what has happened to them, and want to see justice brought.

Hermione opened to her mouth to speak, quite surprised at the commitment that her fellow Professor was stating, but Harry stopped her. "Well thank you for the offer and I will certainly take all the help I can get." He stated shaking Amber's hand. "My dear friend Hermione here was about to voice her concern about you jumping in so quickly to something so serious, and while I agree that it was a quick agreement, I am going certainly going to take you up on that offer." Hermione smacked Harry on the arm lightly, but smiled. Harry was growing up right before Hermione's eyes, and she was certainly happy about it.

The evening was spent with Harry and Hermione telling stories mostly about their more dangerous times at Hogwarts, with the indirect egging of Amber. It was an enthralling tales which Harry and Hermione were always willing to retell. While in school, it was some of the most stressful times in their young lives for the two Britain's, but it was a very relaxing experience to tell their adventures to someone who barely knew anything about the two of them. They were able to get some stress off of their chest .

Amber on the other hand ate up the stories completely. It was an exciting experience that night was. She was always looking for something new to learn, which both Hermione and Harry provided in vast quantities.

"If it wasn't you two telling me this I wouldn't believe it!" Amber exclaimed. "I can't see anyone dealing with the shit you went through!" Harry laughed loudly. "It certainly had its ups and downs. We were young and dealt with it the best we could I would imagine right Hermione?" Hermione smirked. "There were certainly opportunities for improvement on our end. I always thought that the adults in our lives were doing what was best for us, but now I look back on it and it almost seems laughable. We were way too passive and there was a lot of destruction and death because of it. We have learned from the mistakes though, and are very glad to have your assistance."

Amber bid good night to the two Brits shortly after and left to her own office, where she stayed during the evenings, opting to stay on the campus for the evenings. Harry sighed and turned to Hermione and sighed, while Hermione. "I know she's cute Harry, but you really opened up to her…" Harry quickly threw a pillow at Hermione which she dodged. "I am here for work Miss! Don't try to play matchmaker…" Hermione shrugged. "Too late!" And she ran out of Harry's office before he could curse her.

The next couple of days was spent by Harry gathering information from the Aurors office. There really wasn't much to go with. With only minimal evidence gathered so far, and paperwork quite scarce on what actually happened. Both professors were found murdered in their beds, tied down and tortured, before being executed with killing curses. While a bit frustrating to Harry, it certainly didn't deter him and he already went to the location of the first murder, spending hours there, combing over every detail, trying to find something to latch on to. The poor professor didn't seem to be targeted in any way other than the fact that Professor Tate was a teacher.

Doing a bit of observing, Tate was obviously caught by surprise. There was no struggle of any sort, and nothing had been damaged. Whoever had done this was obviously skilled enough to sneak up on the older man and subdue him without a fight.

Harry was just about to give up when he looked up and saw someone peering out through one of the open windows in the room. Harry quickly drew his wand and shot a nasty stunner which would have hit his target had they still been there as it shattered the window. Harry swore under his breath and jumped out the window to chase the intruder, but by the time he steadied himself and looked around, the intruder was gone. Harry kicked a garbage can in frustration and realizing that he wasn't going to get anything more done, he apparated back to the campus.

The first person to enter his office later that evening was the potions Professor, Ian Chalmers. Professor Chalmers was in his late 40s and had been teaching at Melbourne for a decade now. He had fallen in love in school when Headmistress Sharpe had given him a tour in an interview to hire him. Not known to Harry was that Ian actually knew Severus Snape. Ian had certainly not been friends with the late potions professor, but had met the man a few times. He of course knew about Mr. Potter, actually hearing Severus complaining under his breath about the young man in a meeting of Potion Professors.

Professor Chalmers was much more of an open minded man, and decided to hear out Harry as to what he had to say before judging the man. His exploits in Ians mind were almost unbelievable, but he knew them to be true.

When the older professor knocked on the door, he was truly surprised when he found it open, almost opening without turning the knob, and quietly slipped inside. He quickly noticed Harry pacing back and forth behind his desk muttering to himself. "From what I hear, talking to yourself isn't the most sane thing to do." Professor Chalmers said chucking. Harry barked a laugh and stopped pacing, stepping around the desk to meet the professor. "It's a bad habit ive picked up over the years, and you could imagine how much it annoys Professor Granger." Ian chuckled. "I wouldn't have any idea" He smirked.

Harry jestured to a comfortable chair in front of his desk, before taking his own seat. "Welcome to my humble office Mr. Chalmers, forgive me for the lack of fashion, but I'm still taking it all in." Ian shrugged. "Your in a new country and were thrown in to our little predicament, I'm not surprised in the least." He stated taking a seat. Harry stared in the eyes of the older man for a minute before he asked a question. "How well did you know Snape?" Ian raised an eyebrow. "Enough to know that he was prick with a vendetta out for you. I did my research." Harry shrugged. "It certainly seemed like he did, though one will never know if it was for real, or it was just a show. The less I worry about it the better. What do you think about what is happening?"

Now the Professor could go one of two ways, pretend he was unaware about what was going on, or tell Harry the truth. He didn't have a reason not to tell him so he went with the truth. "If only one of my associates died of a freak accident, then I would just pass it off as a passing of a friend, but two makes one think about what is happening. If I had to guess the two are connected in some way and I would mark them as homicides.

Harry nodded sagely. "They are certainly connected and they were both murders. There were notes left on each body basically stating that there was more to come. I was brought here because my best friend is teaching at this school and I would be best served helping out. I am glad that you have your suspicions that something was amiss and it would be wise to keep an eye out. I know that you don't live on campus, and that makes you a viable target.

"Its something I've taken into consideration, and have my home properly warded. I have voiced my opinion to my wife and we will take the necessary steps to ensure we are as safe as possible. I may not be able to help you much but if you have any questions or concerns please come to me."

The two men spoke for a bit longer before the Professor bid Harry good night. He didn't want to slow Harry down too much from what he was doing, and both men were satisfied with how the conversation went.

Break to a hideout outside of town.

"What did you find?"

A man sitting behind a grand desk was questioning his subordinate who had just come back from a scouting mission.

"A man was scouring over the scene of the murder and noticed that I was peering in. He seemed quite determined to find out what had happened, and it was someone I have never seen before, probably an outside investigator. No one from the Australian Ministry would have taken that much time to search over the apartment and he actually came pretty close to finding out who I was. He cast a stunner that came a bit too close to hitting its mark and I quickly made my way out to let you know."

The man behind the desk nodded and grinned. His face was covered with a dark hood that couldn't be seen through, and took all the information in. If it was how he perceived things, someone with a vested interest had come to the area to do a bit of investigating, and quickly was getting his nose into places that It didn't belong. The man would have to be disposed of quickly so that he wouldn't cause too much of a stir.


End file.
